Rocky High
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: The group is in high school. Break-ups, make-ups, fights...what more could you ask for? Possibly for your sister to NOT go out with the prince, even though she's MADLY in love with him? Not gonna happen. /lame title...sorry/
1. Chapter 1

_**Well...I wrote this a long time ago, like...whenever I first got into Rocky Horror. It's actually multi-chaptered, but I decided to upload just one because the others kind of...suck. And I changed only a little bit of this (like the paragraph lengths, I got rid of the written out German accent-ish thing...that kind of stuff) but it's pretty much the same as when I first wrote it. :/ Hope you enjoy this piece of crap. XDD**_

* * *

Magenta sighed as she eyed the young prince as he strode by, walking towards his group of friends. All the popular people plus one stringy blond haired boy. Her brother. She knew why they included him. He was smart. And cute. Somewhat. Not really. He had bright blue eyes, which was probably the best part of him. Nobody believed that the genius Riff Raff Vitus was related to the incredibly beautiful Magenta Vitus. Nobody believed that she had kissed the prince either.

Columbia snapped her fingers for the fifth time, pulling Magenta out of her dream world.

"What?" Magenta hissed. Columbia smiled, running a hand through her short, cherry red hair. Magenta sighed.

"Look," Columbia snickered. "We know you're in love," Magenta cringed when Columbia drug out the length of the word, "with Frank, but you need to pay attention. It's getting annoying trying to tell you a story and you completely zone out." Magenta looked at the other two girls that were leisurely standing near them. Both were snickering, covering their mouths with their hands.

"You three are so immature," she murmured, rolling her eyes.

Frank walked by again, following Riff Raff.

"This stinks," Columbia commented, leaning forward, resting on her elbows. Magenta looked over at her friend, copying her. She smirked.

"Looks like you like my brother," she said.

Columbia laughed. "As if," she said. Magenta frowned, smacking her friend.

"You're so mean, Columbia," Magenta stood up straight, playing with the sleeve of her black dress. Columbia stood up and turned to her, smiling.

"Who said I wasn't?"

Riff Raff walked up to the four girls, Frank following closely behind. Magenta smiled and waved.

"Hello, Riff," she said as sweetly as possible. "Good morning, Frank."

Columbia giggled as she spoke to Riff Raff. "Hey, Riff Raff." Riff nodded to Columbia, who was beginning to turn red.

"Genta. Frank said he wants to speak to you. In private," Riff rolled his eyes when Frank smiled.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be right back, guys," Magenta said as calmly as she could, following Frank. She heard Columbia flirting with Riff as she walked off.

"What do you want, Frank?" Magenta asked when the young prince had stopped and turned to face her.

"About the kiss," his voice trailed off. Magenta sighed.

"Don't worry. Nobody will know you kissed the sister of 'the science geek'. I'll keep it a secret," Magenta sighed again. Frank laughed.

"No. Not that," he smiled, grabbing her hand. "Love your accent by the way."

Magenta pulled her hand away from his.

"Yeah, yeah. What about the kiss?" Magenta asked.

"I really like you and I really liked it when we kissed," Frank said softly. "I was wondering if you wanna...y'know..." Magenta reached up to push a stray bit of hair out of her face. "Go out sometime."

Magenta smiled.

"That sounds cool. How about this Friday?"

Frank nodded.

"Tell Columbia I said hi," he called as she turned and began walking off.

"Yeah, whatever," Magenta called back.

"Bye," Riff said to Columbia when Magenta had made her appearance. "Bye, Genta. Remember, head straight home after school," Riff said. Magenta waved goodbye, trying to keep a straight face in front of her brother. When Riff was out of earshot, Magenta started jumping from foot to foot. Columbia had to hold her down to figure out why she was so happy.

"What the hell, Genta? Why are you so happy all of the sudden?" Columbia asked.

"This Friday. I'm going out with Frank!" Magenta shrieked loudly enough for everyone in the area to hear. Within minutes of her statement, every pair of eyes were on her.

"Frank? As in the prince? As in the boy you kissed two years ago?" Columbia asked. Magenta nodded, slightly annoyed. She quickly ran a hand through her frizzy auburn hair.

"Yes, Columbia. As in that boy," she stated with a sigh.

One of the girls that had been snickering earlier finally spoke. "I think he's cute," her voice was even higher than Columbia's, making Magenta want to cover her ears.

"You think anything that moves is cute, Pandora," the other girl laughed. Pandora stomped her foot and Magenta returned to her conversation with Columbia, ignoring the two girls who were now arguing.

"So, how'd your little chat with Riff go?" Magenta asked with a small grin. Columbia blushed slightly as she stammered.

"Well, I, uh, we...we...I kinda asked him out," her voice got soft.

Magenta's eyes widened.

"What? You asked Riff out? What did he say?" She asked, shocked and interested in Columbia's answer.

"He said sure. But...he wanted to go this Saturday," Columbia sighed. "I was hoping for a double date with you and Frank."

Magenta shrugged.

"At least you got Riff away from the books," she said.

* * *

"Honestly," Magenta tapped her foot impatiently while she waited for Frank. "I think it's great that my best friend is gonna go out with my brother."

School had let out a while back and Columbia and Magenta were waiting for the two boys, Riff Raff and Frank. Columbia blew a bright pink bubble and popped it with her fingernail, getting gum in Magenta's hair.

"Bitch," Magenta mumbled, tugging at the gum.

"No! You do it like," Columbia pushed Magenta's hand down and began pulling on the hair the gum was stuck to.

Magenta tried to push Columbia away unsuccessfully.

"Bitch! Get the hell away! I can get the gum out myself!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, finally getting Columbia away when her brother walked up.

Riff sighed, walked over, and separated the hair with the gum from the rest of Magenta's hair.

"Go away," Magenta said sadly, sighing.

"Who was chewing the gum?" Riff Raff asked.

"Columbia," Magenta pointed to Columbia, who was whistling and sticking the gum on the wall behind her.

"Follow me," Riff said, dragging Magenta towards the cafeteria. Frank was standing right inside the door and he waved when he saw Magenta and followed the two siblings toward one of the lunch ladies. While Riff talked to the woman, Magenta and Frank began conversing.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Frank asked.

Magenta shrugged.

"Anywhere, I guess," she said.

"Beach?" Frank suggested.

"Sure," Magenta smiled. Riff left with the lunch lady, making Magenta wonder where he was going.

Columbia ran into the cafeteria, running into Frank's back and falling down, dropping her things everywhere. Frank turned and smiled, holding out his hand to help her up.

"S-sorry," Columbia mumbled, walking around Frank once she had stood up and collected her things.

"Are we gonna be long?" She proceeded to ask Magenta, who shrugged in reply. Just as Frank opened his mouth to speak, Riff walked up with a small cup of ice.

"You two girls need to be more careful," he mumbled as he rubbed the ice on the gum, trying to harden it.

After two pieces of ice, the gum was finally hard enough to pick out, which is exactly what Magenta spent her time doing during their walk home.

"Sorry," Columbia repeated for the thousandth time.

"Don't worry about it, Columbia," Magenta shrugged.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya!" Columbia waved goodbye as she ran towards her home, leaving Riff, Magenta, and Frank.

"Frank's coming over to work on our experiment," Riff told Magenta, who rolled her eyes.

"Just don't bug me in my room," she stated.

Soon, the three were at a modest house. It a moon colored white, like most of the houses on the street. Magenta immediately went to her room, locking the door behind her. She stripped and walked into the bathroom after unlocking the door. She quickly went to get in the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Um...yeah...chapter 2. XDD Like I said, I wrote this a while back. But I may just post the full story...most likely...it'll be marked as completed until I finally decide. :) Yes. These are very lame (IMHO), despite what some people said. But, hey, it may just be because I don't like what it ended up becoming. X3 So...yeah...anyways, here ya go.**_

* * *

"Riff!" Magenta cried. Riff Raff sighed.

"Look! I said I'm sorry!" He repeated for the thirtieth time in a row.

"You walked into me bedroom while I was in the shower. While I was getting out even!" Magenta shouted. Riff Raff shuddered at the memory.

"Why would I want to see my sister naked?" Riff Raff shouted, forcing Magenta to realize his confusion with her accusation of being a perverted freak.

"You're still a perverted weirdo," she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Did I not apologize, cover my eyes, and hurry out of the room? Did I call for Frank-"

"Yes. You called for Frank!" Magenta cut in.

Their parents were not home yet, much to Riff Raff's relief.

"As a joke! I covered my eyes anyways. And he was gone by that time!" Riff Raff explained.

"You're still an incestuous freak!" Magenta shouted, pointing at Riff Raff accusingly. Riff Raff rolled his eyes, scratching his head and then smiling.

"What can I say? I have the most beautiful sister ever. Kinda hard to resist walking into her room late at night and stri-"

Magenta slapped him, not noticing the obvious teasing.

"Freak!" She shouted before storming up to her room and slamming the door.

"Bitch!" Riff Raff screamed. Magenta opened the door and screamed as loud as she could.

"Incestuous, creeper, freak! You're gonna end up being executed for raping some poor little girl! And I'll be laughing the entire time!" She slammed the door again, cutting off the string of profanity Riff Raff was screaming.

Fights like this were uncommon in the Vitus household, and if they did get close to the point of cursing at each other, their parents usually managed to calm Magenta down enough to avoid her making the fire bigger. But there was nobody to stop her now.

Magenta quickly packed a few things and walked out of her room, slamming the door behind her, storming past Riff Raff.

"Listen, Genta-"

"Don't talk to me. I'm going to Columbia's house. Make sure mom and dad find out," she walked out of the house, starting on her way to Columbia's house. When she finally arrived, she knocked like a crazy person. Columbia opened the door, makeup smudged and already in her pajamas.

"Oh, hey, Genta. What's wrong?" Columbia asked as she was gently pushed aside as Magenta walked into the house.

"Riff walked into my bedroom as I was getting out of the shower," Magenta smiled as a thanks to Columbia, who smirked.

"You really need to wear a towel when you walk out of the shower. I'm sure he enjoyed the show though," Columbia burst out laughing as she shut the door.

"Well, we kinda got into a shouting match, and well..." Magenta's voice trailed off. Columbia nodded, already knowing where the story was heading.

"Without one of your parents to calm you down, you shouted some things you almost instantly regretted, right?" Magenta bit her lip and nodded. "How bad was it this time?"

Magenta hesitated before answering.

"I kinda called him an incestuous freak and told him I'd be laughing when he got executed for raping a girl," she mumbled. Columbia twitched angrily.

"You what?" Magenta recoiled at the anger in her voice. "You do realize that he's probably really hurt by what you said, right?" Magenta nodded, sighing sadly. "You should go apologize. I'll go with you," Columbia's voice returned to its usual happy-go-lucky tone as she skipped to her room. Magenta waited, setting her things down. When Columbia finally emerged from her room, her makeup was fresh and she had on new clothes.

"Let's go!" She cheered, running out the front door before Magenta could even pick up her stuff. She was down the road by the time Magenta managed to catch up with her.

"Formed an apology yet?" Columbia asked.

"No," Magenta said. "And Riff will probably tell Frank, ending our date Friday." Columbia rolled her eyes.

"You told your brother something horrible and all you can think about is Frank. Pathetic," she sighed. "Did he see you too?" Magenta shook her head as they neared her house. She could easily spot it out from where they were now standing. She immediately took off, seeing her father's car.

"Shit," she murmured, fearing the worst.

When she walked in, she heard screaming from Riff Raff's room.

"You called her a what?" Her father's deep voice could easily be picked out, even when he and another man spoke at the same time. He and Riff Raff had similar voices, but Riff Raff's voice still cracked occasionally.

"A bitch. But she called me and incestuous freak!" Riff Raff shouted back in his own defense. There was a loud smacking sound and Magenta recoiled when Riff Raff cried in pain. They were rarely hit but she could tell her father was angry. He only slapped them when he was angry beyond description.

"You do not call your sister a bitch!" Magenta wanted to run and hide in her room but she didn't. She walked into Riff's room, Columbia staying behind.

"Dad," she mumbled. Her father turned around.

"Yes, Genta?" He smiled.

"Dad...I started the fight. Riff accidentally left one of his science books with me and I had taken it to my room. When he went to get it to work on his project with Frank, I was getting out of the shower. Like an idiot, I didn't grab my towel, so I was completely naked. He saw me and immediately covered his eyes, hurrying out of my room," she explained, her voice shaking slightly. She met her father's gaze and he was listening for the ending to decide his punishment. "When I was dressed, I went out into the living room and started shouting at him, not bothering to listen to his explanation and apologies. I provoked him. I called him and incestuous freak and told him I would be laughing when he was executed for raping a little girl."

She finished her story and watched her dad's expression for a sign of what to expect.

* * *

Magenta rubbed her cheek and wiped a tear from her puffy eyes. Her father had shouted for a minute, slapping her and apologizing for reacting too quickly to Riff Raff. He told her that she would've gotten into more trouble, but she had been completely honest. Columbia was busy flirting with Riff Raff, sitting at the other end of the couch, leaning onto the armrest, half of her body hanging off the side. Frank was supposed to be over in a few minutes. The Vitus children had invited their dates over to officially 'meet' their parents.

"I'm sorry you got into so much trouble," Riff Raff apologized.

"It's partly my fault." Magenta shook her head, smiling towards her older brother. "It's not your fault, Riff. I'm the one that overreacted," she said.

Columbia was watching Riff Raff closely, practically falling off the couch trying to inch closer to him. When she did fall, Magenta and Riff Raff both burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. I fell down. No reason to die from laughter," Columbia growled lowly, standing back up. The instant Magenta heard a knock at the door, she nearly fell trying to open the door.

"Hey, Frank," she smiled, allowing Frank to enter the house he had been in so many times before.

"Oh! This is your house? It's so nice! And is this your brother? So nicely decorated," Frank joked. Magenta laughed and noticed Columbia rolling her eyes.

"Dinner time!" Magenta's mother called from the kitchen. Magenta grabbed Frank's hand and led him into the kitchen, hoping her eyes were at least nearly back to normal.

Frank sat next to Magenta and across from Riff Raff, who sat next to Columbia. Magenta's mother sat on the end close to the girls and her father sat across from her, near the boys.

"I love hazel eyes," Frank whispered into Magenta's ear, making her start giggling nervously. Riff Raff kicked him under the table, making him jump slightly. Magenta reached for Frank's hand, squeezing it when she got ahold of it. She smiled at him.

Her father cleared his throat.

"So," he said. "How was everyone's day?"

* * *

Magenta stood in her room, Frank sitting on her bed.

"So...how do you like my room? Better than Riff's, isn't it?" She asked nervously. Frank stood and stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled, draping her arms on his shoulders. They leaned in slowly and Magenta nearly died when the door opened.

"Oopsies. Sorry," Columbia mumbled, stifling her laughter. Trying to ignore her friend and switch Frank's attention back to her, Magenta pressed her lips against his. When Frank pulled away, a sly grin crept across his face. The door had closed. The two Transylvanians resumed kissing in the middle of Magenta's room, both extremely happy.


End file.
